<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping for Christmas by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200918">Shopping for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>December Fics 2020, Drabble, F/M, Prompt 20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uff, I still have so much to buy for Christmas," Ellie sighed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>December Fanfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #20 - Shopping for presents</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uff, I still have so much to buy for Christmas," Ellie sighed, dropping the shopping bags on either side of the chair she sat down on.</p>
<p>He groaned and looked at her a little bit shocked. "More presents? Are you kidding me? Ellie we've been shopping for three hours now and you're telling me we still don't have everything on your list?"</p>
<p>"Well, my family is big," she replied dismissively and gave him a slightly apologetic glance. "Mum and dad, my three brothers, their partners Eric, Michelle and JB and a whole bunch of nieces and nephews... Plus my grandparents and one aunt or another..."</p>
<p>"You don't have to get all of them presents for Christmas, do you?" Nick raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well yeah kinda... I mean most of them." She shrugged.</p>
<p>Nick let his head fall down on the table in despair. Then he mumbled incoherently, though she could still hear it, "Let me have a whole bucket of coffee first, alright? Or I won't survive Christmas shopping this year."</p>
<p>Ellie chuckled but the corners of her mouth went down a little. "I'm sorry, Nick. And I really appreciate your help." With a much brighter look on her face she added, "And hey, at least you got some gifts for Lucia and Amanda. And your mum. That's something, right?"</p>
<p>Nick, who didn't want to see her in suspense like this, gave her a conciliatory smile. "That's true I guess. Now come on, I need coffee and cake. You're buying." He smirked at her.</p>
<p>Ellie laughed and nodded, "Fine by me."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>